If One Never Left
by Crackers414
Summary: What if one of the Cullens never left? What if the wolves never appeared to save Bella from Laurent? What if, what if, what if. . . . Hey, nobody said getting answers was easy!
1. 1 Finding out

**A/N: Yay, new story! This plot idea has been floating around in my head for months. ****This is a Belasper (BellaxJasper) story! Don't like, DON'T READ.**** Flames are NOT appreciated, but I will tolerate them, although they are TOTALLY UNNECCESSARY, STUPID, POINTLESS, and a WASTE OF TIME. Again, don't like, don't read! My apologies for the semi-long Author's Note, here's the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way possible own Twilight or anything about Twilight. I am making no money off this. The plot IS mine, feel free to use it, just don't change the name and quote me word for word.**

BPOV:

_Darkness. Pain. Anguish. It seems like there is no light at all, like everything is bleak and unnoticeable. I was better for a time, but now that Jacob has left me, it seems like everything is black again. I thought he was repairing the hole in my chest, but now I see he was only carving out a hole of his own. I have lost my sun now, too. _

I jolted out of my thoughts as I automatically stopped the truck at the start of the trail. I was going to try and find the meadow again, like I did almost daily now, but this time, I was alone. Jake wasn't with me, nor was _He_. It was the first time I'd tried to find it on my own. I grabbed the map, found the right line, and set off into the forest, tripping every two feet and cursing every six. I squinted; Was it just my imagination, or was the forest getting lighter up ahead? After a moment I smiled a grimace – It _was_ getting lighter up ahead! I sped up, tripping more often and definitely cursing a lot more, and then I fell, face first, into the meadow.

Sitting up, I looked around. It was a lot different now, the grass brown and no wildflowers. I unconsciously moved my arms until I was hugging myself, trying to hold together. Unlike I thought it would, it was no easier to remember _Them_ here. "Why, Bella, is that you?" I heard a familiar voice ask. "Laurent!" I gasped, looking at the other side of the meadow and standing up quickly. "I thought you were in Denali." I continued; he shrugged. "I was just coming up to see the Cullens, but they weren't there. By the way things looked they haven't been in Forks for a very, very long time. Am I right?" He asked with a smile. But I was more riveted by his eyes – His _red_ eyes.

_Shouldn't they be gold by now?_ I wondered. Laurent noticed where I was looking and his smile vanished. "Y-your eyes, they're still red." I stammered, also avoiding his question. "Yes, so they are. You see, Bella, even though I went to Denali, and even though I do enjoy the vegetarian lifestyle and the benefits that it brings, I do sometimes cheat when I'm away." He explained patiently. My stomach churned, thinking of the lives that had been lost just so Laurent could enjoy his food choice more! Then I noticed Laurent was walking forward. "Ah, Bella, I do hope you forgive me, but you _do_ smell so mouth-watering." He said, smiling a cruel smile. "I promise I'll make it quick and painless." He vowed, almost close enough now to reach out and grab me. I stood there, petrified.

**JPOV**

As soon as I ran to kill Laurent, I knew the game was up. _Typical Bella, running into danger the second I turn around. But it's my fault; I shouldn't have left her in that state, not even to hunt and check on her father._ I berated myself, tackling the other vampire. The fight was over in a matter of seconds – Laurent may have been old, but he had next to no fighting skills. I stood in front of the fire, my hands by my sides, and my back to Bella. I wasn't sure how she would handle my presence, but she did the last thing I expected: Bella tried to hug me.

**BPOV**

I had thought I was dead. Laurent had been mere moments away from draining me dry, but a blur passed inches from my face. There was a harsh screeching sound, then it stopped and strange purple smoke billowed up from a fire. But more importantly (To me, anyways) was the familiar 6'4 lean form of Jasper Cullen. I stared at the back of his shaggy blonde head for a moment, and then catapulted myself at the oddly military-straight figure; wrapping my arms around Jasper in a hug, I realized I'd started crying. He stiffened for a moment, managing to turn so that my face wasn't in his back anymore.

"J-Jasper, you're h-h-here." I stammered, clinging to him for dear life. "Bella, calm down; I'm not going to vanish into thin air, I promise. . . Bella? Bella!" Jasper said soothingly, although he sounded a little alarmed after a moment when I didn't move or stop crying. My emotions must have been crazy. No, I _knew_ they were crazy: Relief, sadness, happiness, shock, slightly scared, and confused, to name but a few. I was relieved because I now knew I wasn't alone or abandoned any more, sadness because Jasper brought bittersweet memories to the surface. I was supremely happy to see Jasper, and because I wasn't dead. I was slightly scared because of Laurent, and shocked because of all that had happened.

In other words, I was a mess; a big, incoherent, shirt-ruining, clumsy, crying, recovering-from-near-zombie-ness mess. A wave of calm washed over me, and I realized what I must have been doing to Jasper. "I'm s-sorry, I forgot. I'm just so ha-happy to see y-y-you, Jasper." I apologized, immediately starting to pull away, but Jasper's cold arms slightly tightened, holding me put. "Bella, don't apologize. You of all people should not be apologizing. Besides, I think I prefer you ruining my shirt and making your emotional cocktail a little more in-my-face over you screaming, running and/or being scared half to death of me." He said with a small sigh. I looked up at Jasper's face for the first time, noticing the small worry lines around his golden eyes.

Wait, back up a minute. Worry lines around Jasper's golden eyes? I saw three things wrong with this picture: even _His _eyes darkened when I flung myself at him like this. And number two, why would Jasper be worried? He didn't even like me all that much. . . Right? And three, vampires didn't get worry lines unless they were currently worrying about something, which would cause their face to wrinkle a little. My realizations took only a second, and I scrambled to find a reply. "Why would I be running, screaming and/or scared half to death of you?" Wow, could I do anything to make this awkward reunion even _more_ awkward?! _Way to go, Bella!_ I thought to myself sarcastically. Jasper was shaking his head, though from why I didn't know. "For now, let's just get you home. Charlie will be getting worried, and you need to rest. NDEs really aren't good for your nerves, Bella." He scolded evasively. _Alright, fine. I'll find out what you're hiding soon enough, Jasper Hale._ I thought as I nodded in agreement. He was right – It was getting late; it had taken me longer than I thought to find the meadow.

"May I?" Jasper asked, and I realized he was asking permission to pick me up. I was touched by that small courtesy – Certainly _He_ had never asked, and when the others picked me up it was when they were hunting James. There had been no time, except for that one time with Alice. "It'll be faster, and you'd be far less likely to injure yourself." He added persuasively. I had to admit he was right, but. . . "Are you sure you'll be alright? I don't want to cause you pain, or anything." I ventured. But Jasper merely snorted as he swooped down and picked me up bridal style. "If only you knew." I thought I heard him mutter as he started running. I shut my eyes and hung on for dear life, trying not to scream. Jasper's run was different than _his_, more aggressive somehow. As I realized that he had stopped running, I heard a deep throaty bass laugh. "Bella, you can let go now." He reminded me, but I was too stiff from hanging on so tightly to move without help. Plus I was amazed; I had never heard Jasper laugh before. Ever. I had seen him smile all of five times, and heard him chuckle exactly once.

"Bella, can you move at all?" Jasper patiently asked, bringing me back from my thoughts with a jolt. "Help. Please." I managed to squeak, and then the next thing I knew, I was sitting in the passenger seat of my truck, buckled and all. As I opened my mouth to protest, Jasper smirked, "Next time, Bella. Right now you're in no shape to even sit behind a wheel. Remember, if we crash, I walk away just fine. But you? You're more fragile." He said. I sighed; Jasper was right, again. "Fine. . . ." I pouted. Then I thought of something, and gasped in pain. I hunched over my arms around myself. Jasper immediately looked over. "Bella! What is it? Tell me and don't you dare say it's nothing, Bella!" He ordered, but I knew he only snapped because he was worried. "I'll tell you later. . . If you stick around." I mumbled, knowing full well he could hear.

The truck stopped, and Jasper moved over and started rubbing my back, stroking my head, little things. "Bella, of course I'll 'stick around.' It would only break you more if I left now that I've shown myself, and I couldn't do that. Not to you, _mi __hermosa__ y roto uno. Me comprometo a permanecer el tiempo que me quieres, mi __compañera_." Jasper murmured, ending in what sounded like Spanish to me. I blinked and straightened slowly, moving my arms to my lap. "Better?" Jasper asked softly, keeping one marble arm around my shoulders. I nodded, concentrating in breathing in, out, in, out. "I didn't know you speak Spanish." I muttered after about five minutes, turning my head to look at Jasper, who half-smiled. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Bella." He murmured, moving back over to the driver's seat. The moment was over.

When we were three streets away from my house, Jasper raised an eyebrow, "Charlie's not home." He sounded puzzled and worried, although I wasn't sure why. It was quite likely he'd gone fishing. He swung in the driveway, then turned off the truck and was out of the vehicle almost faster than I could comprehend. But I was glad he had taken it easy on my poor truck. Since I wasn't entirely sure what was going on, I stayed in the cab, although I did unbuckle. Then Jasper opened my passenger door, and I stepped out. "Is everything alright?"I asked anxiously – In response, he handed me a note. It said,

Bells,

Billy Black called, wanted me to go fishing with him and Harry Clearwater. I thought I'd accept the invitation, so I'll be home later with some fish and Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry.

Love, Dad.

"Fish again?" I moaned. Jasper raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you don't like fish?" He asked, and I shook my head. "I do, but we have at least a three year supply!" I wailed. Jasper just shook his head and shut the truck door, which I had accidentally left open. "Oops." I muttered, walking towards my front door. After walking about ten steps, I became aware that Jasper wasn't walking with me; I turned. "Aren't you coming?" I asked, already starting to feel the pain raising its ugly head. Jasper looked startled, then blurred over to me. "Of course, my apologies." He said, carefully putting an arm around my shoulders.

After we went inside, I realized I was, in fact, more than a little hungry, so I quickly slapped together a sandwich, quickly ate it, and then joined Jasper at the kitchen table. Then I _had_ to ask. "Jasper, when did you come back to Forks?" I asked, studying the wood under my face. When I looked up again, Jasper was rubbing his neck with his hand, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Ah, Bella, I never actually left."

**A/N: Whooo, cliffhanger! Doncha just love 'em? What's Bella's reaction? What's Jasper's explanation? What's the story behind those six words, "Ah, Bella, I never actually left."? Please let me know what you think!  
Also, this chapter is probably a smidge bit longer than the others will be, sorry about that. **** I don't normally switch POVs in the middle of a chapter, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself.  
I have a few questions: Is the story moving too fast? Is it moving too slowly? Should the next chapter in Bella's POV, or Jasper's? Please, LET ME KNOW! I'M BEGGING YOU!  
Spanish translations according to Google Translate: '…my beautiful and broken one. I promise to stay as long as you want me, my mate.' (SHHHHH! The mate thing is a secret for Bella, SO DON'T SPOIL IT! I very nearly left it out, you know. This romance will not develop too quickly, okay?) Also, MY THANKS TO forthelongestday! SHE IS THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THE IDEA OF JASPER SPEAKING SPANISH! COOKIES FOR HER! (::) (::) Also, check out her Belasper story, Long Way Down. It was published in 2011, and is complete. I love it, personally. ****  
Again, my apologies for a long Author's Note, only this time, it's super long, not semi long.**

**Ciao for now! ~Corn (Yes, I call myself Corn. Deal.)**


	2. 2 Getting some answers

**A/N: Yay, chapter two of If One Never Left! Important news: This chapter will be split up with B and J POVs! THE AN AT THE BOTTOM IS IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ IT! I don't know what else to say at the moment, so here the disclaimer is (No wait, I do: what's the important difference between 'So here's the disclaimer' and 'So here the disclaimer is'? Sorry for the long A/N, too):  
DISCLAIMER: Is this necessary? If I owned Twilight, I SO wouldn't be writing this. Duh! But I don't want to get sued either. Err.**

**JPOV**

Bella's jaw dropped. "You never left? Why didn't you show yourself?!" She gasped. Bella was devastated, angry, and sad. "Bella, darlin', I'm sorry. It was really the best thing to do." I tried to soothe her, even used my gift. "Stop it, Jasper!" She shrieked as I sent her a very strong wave of calm. I immediately pulled it back, and she gave me a slightly puzzled look, but didn't really care. That much I could tell. "But why did you stay? Why did you leave your family, your mate, for me, a pathetic human?" Bella asked, starting to cry.

I barely thought before I was pulling Bella into my lap, rocking her and stroking her hair. "Shh, Bella, no voy a dejar que nada te haga daño, te lo prometo. Estoy aquí, no te voy a dejar o esconderme, de ti nunca más, cariño.*" I murmured, not realizing I'd slipped into Spanish again until I'd finished speaking. It came easily to me, almost more so than English. The result of that was that I often spoke Spanish when upset, agitated, or extremely busy or stressed.

"You spoke Spanish again," Bella noticed, "Oh, I'm so sorry! Jasper, you really shouldn't try to help me. It only makes it worse for you." She started to move away again. "Bella, don't you _dare_ worry about me. If you need something from me, you will get it – No matter how much it may suck for me." I scolded, but letting her slip away anyways. I wasn't going to force Bella to do anything she didn't want unless necessary; I was no Edward. "Jasper? Jasper!" Bella's panicked voice broke into my thoughts. "I'm sorry, darlin'," I said as I shook my head trying to get rid of my unpleasant thoughts. "Didja say sumthin'?" Bella stared at me, shocked. I cringed into the chair as I realized I'd let my accent slip – Alice had hated it, so I'd always made a point of 'talking properly,' as she called it. To me that had always sounded like utter nonsense –It was the other way around. Running words together and dropping my G's and D's _was_ talking properly, to me at least.

Bella was still staring at me like I'd sprouted another head, and I realized I'd been scrunched into the back of the chair and muttering "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" over and over again. Depositing her in another chair, I stood up, "I'll be back in an hour, Bella." I paused when I felt her hurt emotions. "I just need to think, I promise I _will_ come back. I will answer any question you want me to then, okay? Try not to hurt yourself." I said with a smile. "Okay." Bella whispered, slowly wrapping her arms around herself. I hesitated a moment before reaching down and giving her a swift hug. "I'll be back as soon as I can." I murmured before quickly running through the door.

After I found a nice old oak tree to sit under, I sighed as I leaned my head back against the tree. It appeared Alice had left a more lasting mark than I'd thought if I found myself instinctively trying to hide when I let my Southern accent slip. And it wasn't really just that, either; I'd found myself automatically reaching for those ridiculous loafers this morning, instead of the cowboy boots I preferred. _Well, _I reasoned with myself, _she was my wife for how many years? Some of her prodding and pushing was bound to rub off. Besides, Alice really isn't all that bad. . . She just tried to do what she thought best and messed up royally. I do miss her. . . _My mouth twitched up into a wry smile. Yes, I _did_ miss Alice, with all her quirks. So she messed up a few times. Well, that was okay. I'd messed up a few times myself.

Standing up, I checked my watch; it was ten after three. Plenty of time to get back to Bella in the promised time frame, so I set off at a human pace, watching the animals. Two squirrels raced each other up a tree, chattering to each other. It was nice just being alone with my thoughts, I hadn't had a chance to be like this for quite some time; I'd been too busy watching over Bella. Speaking of which, I'd probably better get a move on.

When I got close to the house, I noticed that there were two mixes of emotions instead of just one. I smiled – Charlie must be back, then. I veered into the woods and jumped quietly into what I called my 'lookout' tree. I had a perfect view of Bella's window, an okay view of the front door, and it was just far enough away for me to 'taste' the occupants emotions without being incapacitated by them. Indeed, it was a very happy Charlie and an anxious Bella that were inside. Glancing at my watch again, I realized why – 3:25. I had five minutes to get back before my hour was up.

Biting my lip, I considered the situation: I had to let Bella know I was here without alerting Charlie, but Bella's window was closed and I couldn't very well walk in the front door. After all the time spent protecting Charlie as well as Bella I definitely didn't want him to have a heart attack – That would most definitely defeat the purpose. Just then, Bella's window opened. "Jasper? If you're out there, please, let me know." Bella whispered. I felt a twist of anguish and disappointment coming from her as she backed away from the window.

I jumped out of the tree and moved to one much closer, gritting my teeth at the strength of Bella's emotions. Quickly hopping into the closer tree, I checked to make sure Bella was far enough away from the window, then launched from the tree, landing neatly right inside Bella's windowsill. She smiled, relief coloring her emotions. "You came back!" She breathed, hopping off her bed and wrapping her arms around me. I tensed for a moment, and then carefully hugged her back.

"What, are you already so tired of my company?" I teased. "No," Bella replied as she lifted her chin. "I just wasn't sure if you _would_ come back." Bella really _hadn't_ been sure, I realized as I stared at her sadly. _What on earth did Edward tell her?_ I wondered for the millionth time as I said, "I promised, didn't I?" Her only response was a hesitant smile. I smiled back before I mischievously swooped down and picked her up bridal style. Bella squealed then giggled as I carried her over to the bed. "So, what do you want to know?" I asked, setting her down.

Her emotions became more sober as she thought for a moment. "Well, won't you sit down?" She asked after a minute. I blinked, and then carefully sat at the edge of her bed. "First, I want to know. . . Oh, will you relax!" She snapped. "There's no need to be so careful, Jasper. I'm not a doll!" I blinked. "I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't realize you felt that way. You're anything but a doll, Bella." I said slowly. She raised an eyebrow, curious, but dropped the subject. "So why did you come back?" Bella asked. "I already told you, remember? I wanted to apologize for trying to kill you on your birthday." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah, you did. But Jasper, there was nothing to forgive." Bella said quickly. I snorted. "Nothing? Please, Bella, I tried to kill you, and would have succeeded if a small part of me hadn't held onto sanity. I'm honestly still surprised that that small part of me didn't give up as well. Not only was I dealing with everyone else's bloodlust on top of my own, but what happened earlier didn't help. . ." I trailed off as I remembered that day and the night before. I realized I was starting to zone out when Bella sneezed. "Bless you," I said politely, mentally kicking myself.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked with her brow furrowing. "Bella, please, I really don't want to talk about it. I promise I'll tell you when it's less painful, okay? I know I'm not giving you very many answers, but please bear with me." I said, taking one of her hands and giving it a quick squeeze. "Okay. . . Question two, why did you stay? I mean, I'm just a pathetic, worthless, weak, stupid _human-" _I cut Bella off then. "Bella, enough with the self-loathing. I'm pretty sure I have enough of that for the two of us. Rather ironic that I can't stand it, don't you think?" I asked with a sarcastic smirk, "Anyways, you are definitely not pathetic, and anyone who has told you that doesn't know the Bella that I do. The sweet, kind, generous, always thinking of others first Bella. Darlin', let me ask you something: If I thought you worthless, would I have stuck around for months, going far longer than I should have without hunting, kept you safe, if you were worthless? No. You are strong. Stronger than any other human I know. Perhaps not physically, but mentally is a different story. You're not stupid either. Quite the opposite, really. You got that? You are a strong, smart, beautiful young woman."

Bella blinked as my words sunk in. "Do I really seem that way to you, Jasper?" She asked. I nodded, carefully putting a palm on each of her cheeks, cradling her head. "Yes, darlin', I do. No matter what, you remember that." I ordered. Bella nodded, happy. "Of course, Jasper," She replied. She was radiating trust, and I felt shocked. I knew Edward had continually warned her that I was dangerous – And I am, very much so – and yet, Bella wasn't even the slightest bit scared of me. Dropping my palms, I leaned away from her slowly, assessing her hesitance. "What is it, Bella?" Bella blushed, "I was just wondering. . . Jasper, you just seem so in control of yourself. Even his eyes would darken when I hugged him, or I sat in his lap. Yet yours don't." She told me, hugging her knees.

"Bella, sometimes you're far too observant for your own good." I sighed. "Yet you deserve an answer. . . Your blood is appealing, sure – whose isn't? But I think that it certainly has something to do with the fact that I've been so close to you and Charlie for so long now, protected you both for so long, that it doesn't really bother me as much as it could." I said slowly, carefully, picking my phrasing. That was certainly part of the truth – The other part I just couldn't tell her yet. I had no idea how she would react right now if I told the whole truth. Probably she'd laugh. It was a risk I wasn't willing to take, not right now.

"Okay, questions four. What did you mean when you said that you have enough self-loathing for two of us a few minutes ago?" Bella asked, yet again breaking me out of my thoughts. I really should stop that. "Ah, you caught that, hmm?" I asked. "Well, Bella, do you know anything at all about my background?" She shook her head, and I resisted an urge to roll my eyes. "No, of course he wouldn't tell you _my_ story. It's hardly something to make you feel all warm and fuzzy. But I think it's something that's better left for a nice sunny day. In a meadow. Preferably the center of said meadow. Anyways, Bella, the answer to your question has to do with my past, which I will tell you. . . Sooner or later. Anything else?"

**BELLA POV**

Well, that was weird. What would be so bad about Jasper's past that he would only tell me in the middle of a meadow on a sunny day? It couldn't be _that_ bad, could it? Hmm, questions. . . . . . Which one now? "Where's everyone else?" I asked after a moment of deliberation. "Georgia. Alice says it's really nice there, although really sunny." He grinned. "Rosalie's not too thrilled about night school, either, although Emmett's thrilled. Carlisle's teaching medical classes – at night – and Esme is the perfect picture of a stay-at-home mother. I think Rose is going for another mechanics major – Diesel this time, though. Emmett is trying to get an engineering degree. That'll be interesting – I don't think he's ever tried engineering before. Alice is majoring in dance for the first time. She loves it. . . Be prepared. When they get back, she may try to sucker you into dance classes." Jasper joked. "Oh, yes, and the other member of the family is taking the easy way out and majoring in psychology. Honestly, I don't think he's ever tried for anything new. Everyone else is doing something new this year, but him? Noo."

Jasper made a disgusted sound in his throat while casually reaching over and putting an arm around my shoulders and squeezing, maybe sending a little calm. I wasn't sure. The hole in my chest was starting to throb at the mention of Edward. But strangely, it wasn't anywhere near as bad as I expected it to be. Jasper's phone must have vibrated then, since he made a face and brought the dinky silver cell out of his pocket, flipping it open. "Yes, Alice?" he asked, his nose wrinkling. It almost made me want to giggle – He looked kinda funny, really. "Oh, Alice, you've got to be joking!" he groaned after a moment. "Isn't that pushing it a little? I mean-" Jasper said quietly, sounding frustrated. "Fine. I'll ask her. But if she says no, Alice, that is that. No arguments." Jasper took the phone away from his ear and covered the speaker with his hand. "Bella, Alice would like to talk to you. Do you want to talk to her?" He asked, studying my face, and, no doubt, my emotions. "If you think you can't handle it, Alice will understand."

"Give me the phone." I said, holding out my hand. After he handed it to me, I brought it to my ear and said, "Alice?" I was half afraid that this was all a joke, but I felt that Jasper wouldn't do that to me. Surely Alice wouldn't, either? "Bella? I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. I know we shouldn't have left you. It was a truly rotten and selfish thing to do. Can you ever forgive me?" Alice asked, her voice subdued, nothing like what I was used to. "Alice, of course I forgive you. I always have." I replied, starting to tear up. "Oh, Bella, don't cry! Thank you so much. You don't realize just how heavily this has weighed on my mind." She said.

After that, we talked and giggled about the silly things, catching up. She wanted to know how Ang and Ben were doing, and sounded thrilled to the tips of her toes when I told her they were still together. Fifteen minutes later, I heard someone interrupt Alice, asking who she was talking to. "Hey, Em. I'm talking to Bella." I heard a bellow of "Bella?! Give me the phone, Pixie!" It made me giggle. Yes, that was the Emmett I'd known and loved. "In a minute," Alice scolded. "Listen, Bella, Emmett wants on the phone. But I was thinking – We all have a break from school coming up. . . . Do you think it would be okay if we came down to Forks?" If I hadn't been sitting down already, I would have then. "Of course, Alice! I don't think I'd like anything better. . . If it's okay with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper and as long as I don't have to see Edward." I admitted. "Great! We'll see you in a week! Now, I'm putting you on speakerphone." Alice chirped.

**~~~~ HOUR TIME SKIP ~~~~~**

Finally handing Jasper back his phone, I smiled. I'd gotten to talk to all the Cullens – Except one – and I was happy. "Darlin', are you sure you want the family to come here so soon? Are you sure you're ready for that?" Jasper asked. I smiled. "I'm positive. Yes, I agree it does seem a little soon, but I have a week, don't I?" I smiled, reaching over to give Jasper a hug. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to give me a little privacy. . ." I hinted. Jasper smirked. "I'll be around somewhere. If you need me, just call." Then he disappeared out my window. I smiled again and started gathering my things for a shower.

I wasn't okay, and I wouldn't be for a long time, but I was finally starting to heal.

**A/N: So. . . I'm alive! Yay for that! I've had this chappie started for a really long time, I just haven't finished it. So, a few questions: What did you think of it? Like it, love it, hate it? Do you want me to just time skip to the day the Cullens arrive, with a little bit of glossing over  
I'll probably be back, but I'm not totally sure. . . So please don't give up on me yet! There was a family tragedy, and since that, I just haven't felt like writing or have been too busy. . . . Dance is kinda takin' over my life at the moment. Recital was, after all, on May 16****th****, and plus I've a graduating sister. So, yeah. Oooh, I also have this REALLY COOL plot twist planned for the day the Cullens arrive! *Cackles evilly***

***EDIT: Crap, I just realized I hadn't put the Spanish translation! Here y'all go, with my apologies:  
**I will not let anything hurt you, I promise. I'm here, I'm not going to leave or hide from you anymore, darling.

**See ya for now - Corn**


	3. Enter the Cullens!

**A/N: No one ever actually answered my question about glossing over, or go straight to the day the Cullens arrive. . . So I'm doing both! Okay, I'm not actually sure what day Bella went to the meadow and the wolves saved her, so we're going with a Saturday. And the next Saturday starts Bella's spring break, 'kay? The Cullens spring break began the Thursday before. (Don't ask.) If that's wrong and someone points it out, that would be awesome! WARNING: MILD SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER AND MILD TO MDEDIUM LEVEL VIOLENCE! PROCEED WITH CAUTION! T for a reason peeps!  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight! That honor belongs to Ms. Meyer. (As much as I love the series, I wouldn't trade places with her for the world.)**

**BPOV**

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Sunday I spent with Jasper cleaning the Cullens' home. It seemed he hadn't really been back there, except for the odd shower and change of clothes. The place was super dusty and stuffy. That was fun, but also painful – I lost it at least three times. Each time Jasper was there for me, rubbing my back and saying all the right things.  
Monday I went to school and went through the motions. When I'd been a little late to lunch and felt eyes on me, I turned and saw Jasper, standing at the end of the hallway just watching me. I'd smiled and waved, and he waved back then gave me a little shooing motion. After school, he and I tackled the garage, one of the spots we hadn't cleaned the day before. And believe me, that place was a mess.

Tuesday was school again, (duh) but I had a little more fun. Instead of staying in the cafeteria to eat, I took my lunch and ate in the band room while some of the more musically talented people practiced for a show they were going to perform at a summer camp. It was fun watching and listening to them sing, play their instruments and dance. Then after school I went shopping and found some interesting knickknacks to make my room look a little lived in. . . . And I also mysteriously found a new stereo installed in my truck with a sticky note on it that said 'You murdered the other one. Can you _try_ to keep this one in your truck, at least? Or in one piece?' I laughed, something I found myself doing more of since Saturday.

Wednesday was boring, since today Jazz had refused to let me help him clean. Although there was one interesting part – When Jasper and I fought over me helping him clean. The interesting part of that conversation went as follows:  
ME: "Jasper Hale-"  
Jasper: *Interrupts, pinching his nose and almost pulverizing my kitchen table* "Whitlock. Not Hale, Whitlock."  
Me: "What?"  
Jasper: "My last name is Whitlock, not Hale."  
Me:

"Well, Jasper Whitlock, you are one of the most stubborn creatures on this earth!" *Continues ranting, but loses argument anyways*  
But other than that, just school, go home, make Charlie dinner, and listen an old playlist I'd made. That turned out to be a bad idea, though. Three songs in and I was a mess.  
Jasper found me fifteen minutes later face-down crying into my pillow. As he rubbed my back I truly realized just how unfair this was – I, the human, was always being comforted by the vampire empath. Jasper got stuck with the job of carefully gluing me back together after being shattered by his brother and someone I'd thought was my best friend. After blubbing out an apology to a very confused Jasper, who then lifted my spirits, it was then forgotten. Or so he thought.

Thursday Jazz refused to leave me alone again, so it was cleaning again. It wasn't that bad. He set me the task of cleaning the kitchen while he washed the windows. After that Jasper just decided to wash the entire outside of the house and I did the remaining cars. In the back of the garage I spotted a gleaming motorcycle, a Harley I think. "Hey Jasper, whose motorcycle is this? Emmett's?" I heard a tiny thud that suggested Jasper had jumped off the ladder and then he suddenly appeared next to me. I jumped, a knee-jerk reaction, and he raised an eyebrow. "No, actually, that's mine." He rubbed the bike almost affectionately. "Wow. I didn't take you for the motorcycle riding type." I said, reaching forward and touching the seat. He looked shocked, "What, you really thought I was the type that enjoyed Volvos and khakis and _loafers? _I'm hurt, Bella, I really am." I blushed. I'd noticed that Jasper always seemed to be wearing jeans, button downs or flannels, and the same pair of beat-up old cowboy boots lately, but I'd never thought anything of it before. Now that I'd thought about it, before the Cullens left I never saw Jazz wearing anything like he had the past few days. I was then brought out of my thoughts by a blast from the hose. I shrieked and threw my sponge at Jasper, who was standing at the other end of the hose, laughing so hard he was doubled over, slapping his knee. (Shocking, right? Not really. I'd started to learn that although he was physically twenty, Jazz had a mischievous streak a mile wide. And no, I'm still not sure how I managed to wrangle his physical age from him.) Twenty minutes later and we were both soaked and laughing, and I'd managed to get soap in my hair. Jasper won the water fight, of course.

Friday was . . . Harsh. At work, Mike Newton asked me out, _again_, and when I climbed into my truck I sighed with relief. "Hard day at work?" Jasper asked, popping up from the footboard of the passenger seat. I almost shrieked. "Jasper! Good grief, would you please give me some warning next time?!" I admonished sternly, but I caved after seeing his happy grin. "It wasn't that bad, but Mike – You remember Mike Newton? – asked me out. . . Again." I sighed, starting my truck so I wouldn't seem too crazy, talking to an empty truck. Jasper surprised me by growling and shaking his head. "Honestly! Guys like that really piss me off. Back in my day, ladies were more respected." He hissed, whipping a really, really old looking cowboy hat out of nowhere and pulling it over his eyes as I pulled out of the parking lot. After that, we drove in silence until we got home. Charlie was working late that day, so Jazz didn't have to hide for a while.  
There was a message on the machine; the message was from Jacob wanting to know, sounding rather desperate, if we could do something over spring break. I gasped. "Spring break!? Today's Friday! Your family's coming tomorrow!"He looked at me with a confused expression. "Yes, they are. . ." When he felt me starting to have an anxiety attack, he immediately pulled out his phone. "I'll call Alice and tell her that the trip's off. You're not ready yet." I grabbed his arm. "No! I just wasn't expecting it to come so quickly, that's all. Please don't call Alice!" I pleaded. He sighed and slowly put his phone back into his pocket. "So, are you going to call him back?" Jasper asked, jerking his head at the phone. Then he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" He chuckled. I raised my eyebrows as I shrugged. "I'll call him back later. I still don't see what's so funny." I headed for the stairs and then gasped as Jasper picked me up and tossed me up in the air, casually. "Put me down!" I gasped, laughing as he tossed me over his shoulder and ran at a human pace up the stairs. At the landing, Jazz put me down on my feet. "Hey, Bella, I have a question." He announced as I casually grabbed his arm to stop myself falling on my face. "Yes? Ask away."  
"Why don't you ever get nervous around me? I'm the most dangerous Cullen, after all, and my self control is. . . Risky at best. Yet here you are, using me to stop yourself from face-planting." I frowned, scratching the back of my head. "I feel safe with you, Jasper. Just because you slip up once in a while doesn't mean you're totally bad. After all, you admit your control can leave a little to be desired. Plus, you're smart, sweet, funny, and you have dozens of other admirable qualities. I wouldn't like to get a paper cut around you again, but then, I wouldn't want to get a paper cut around Rose, or Alice, or Esme, or Emmett either." I said, leaning against my doorjamb. He seemed satisfied with that answer, and we played checkers the rest of the afternoon.

The plans for Saturday were that I'd get up around seven, get ready, and then we'd be at the Cullen house around eight or eight thirty. The Cullens should be getting in around nine. I went to sleep that night feeling a little nervous, but little did I know what was to come the next day.

**~~~JPOV~~~**

_We're running about fifteen minutes behind schedule,_ I thought as I unlocked the front door. But that was okay. . . I planned for about twenty extra minutes in between the time we got home and my family drove in. Bella sat on the couch in the living room, still slightly sleepy. I ran around, making sure everything was in order and fixing the annoying leaky faucet in the lower floor bathroom. And then I heard cars turning into the driveway. "Bella, darlin', they're almost here." I said, coming to a stop behind the couch. She was immediately wide awake, and extremely nervous. "Thanks, Jasper." I smiled. "No problem, Bella."

Then I realized Bella was so nervous she was shaking like a leaf. I couldn't say I blamed her – This was going to have some impact on her mental health and we all knew it. Whether it was a good one or not that remained to be seen.  
The cars were so close now I could hear – And feel – everyone. They'd taken three cars. Esme and Carlisle were in the front car, talking about how nice it would be to see Bella and me again; I smiled. Rose and Em were sitting in the backseat of Carlisle's Mercedes, and they were talking about meeting _Peter and Charlotte _at the airport. I scowled; I did _not_ need those two here right now. In a different car, I could hear Alice talking excitedly about how excited she was to see us – _Peter or Char must in the car,_ I thought before I heard Edward: "Alice, Jasper is listening to every word we're saying _right now._"

I flew into a stream of cuss words. (I'll spare your ears) I'd _told_ Alice that Bella wasn't ready to see him. And she should have known that anyways. And what does the pixie do? By the time I was finished with my profane streak, I heard Peter's God-awful grate-on-my-nerves laugh. "I told you Major wouldn't be happy!" He exclaimed. I hissed.

Bella was tugging on my arm, I realized. "What is it? What's wrong?" She was asking. "Ah, Bella, I'm afraid Alice couldn't resist bringing along a certain Cullen. . ." I said with my annoyance showing in my voice. She stared at me, simply confused. Carlisle's Mercedes was parking. "Bella, I'm out of time to mince words. In a matter of minutes Edward Cullen is going to walk through that door, so I suggest you prepare yourself." Bella sat back down on the couch with a thud. "I thought y-you said h-he wasn't c-c-coming," She stammered. "I didn't think Alice would be idiotic enough to bring him! Especially after I told her not to!" I snapped, almost to my exploding point.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. Look, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett will be right in. Come on, it won't be that bad. If it is, someone will be losing a few limbs." I promised, glancing at the door. "I'll be right back." I blurred to the door and opened it. "Ali, I _refuse_ to apologize to that _human._ I don't why I should. She's pathetic and weak and clingy. I don't see what I was thinking." Edward's tones floated clearly in the open door. The others were standing on the porch, horrified and looking inside. Slowly I turned to look, almost afraid of what I'd see.

Bella's emotions were devastating, and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. It was heartbreaking. My sight turned red as I snapped. I vaguely heard the family scattering off the porch behind me as I started growling. Turning, I leaped off the porch, almost crashing into someone (I wasn't sure who) and tossing them out of my way as I blurred towards a paralyzed Edward. Ripping his arms and legs off was almost too easy, as I was going on instinct alone. Grabbing the scruff of Edward's neck, I raised him up to my eye level.

"Don't you even _think_ about going there, _**boy.**_ I've spent months here fixin' _your_ damn screw-up, and the very _least_ you can do is apologize to the lady **you**__wronged, damnit! Mark my words, _boy,_ you even _look_ at Bella wrong again and I'll burn you so damned slowly it'll take me a month to do it. You make her cry again and you'll _beg_ me to burn you by the time I'm finished with you. Now go apologize to Bella, and unless you _like_ bein' ripped to pieces, I'd make it sincere if I was you. _**Understand?**_"

As I finished talking, I noticed Alice gripping the arm that was holding Edward up and pulling in vain. "Stop! Edward understands. Just put him down, please!" She was saying. "I get it now." Edward said, smirking through the pain he was in. "You and Bella are-" Off came his head and over the treetops it went. "Is he always like this?" An unknown voice whispered. "Only when he's upset." Peter muttered back. I took no notice of them as I turned and bowed to Alice. "My apologies, Alice, he was about to say too much."

Then I quickly walked back up the porch steps and inside, where Bella still sat crying and hugging Esme and Carlisle. The others had stayed outside, probably to make sure I didn't kill Edward. I can't say I blamed them. "Bella, remember what we've talked about? You _are_ a strong, smart, beautiful young woman." Taking Bella's cheeks in my palms again as I kneeled in front of the couch, I tried insinuating a little peace in her chaotic emotions. . . Even if at that range their strength made me want to curl up into a little ball. "Please, darlin', try not to listen to Edward. He's an idiot, he doesn't know what he's saying, and he doesn't have his priorities straight. You are one of the sweetest, kindest, most caring humans I've ever met." I murmured, feeding her more peace with a little calm. "Thank you, Jasper." Bella sniffed before leaning forward and giving me a hug. "It's no problem." I whispered into her ear. Then, louder, "Now, there's several anxious people here wanting you to cheer up and waiting to say hello."

Just about everyone had drifted inside, except Alice, who had gone to find Edward's head. . . As well as his other limbs. Oops. Bella smiled, "Hi, guys. It's nice to see you again." In the next predictable rush of them trying to get to Bella to say hello and smother her with hugs, I stood up and drifted to the side. Looking at the scene, I smiled; Emmett was just then giving Bella a bear hug and almost shouting, "Bella Bells!" She was laughing as she said hello to everyone.

Then I turned to Peter and Charlotte, standing close together by the door. "Captain, Lieutenant. It's been a while." I greeted them. "Indeed it has, Major." Charlotte replied, before grinning and leaping at me. I dodged and grabbed her sides as she landed where I'd been half a second before, laughing as she squealed. "You're getting rusty, Char." I chided. She smiled as she turned and gave me a hug. Peter came over and slapped me on the back. "You really are a sight for sore eyes, Major; I may as well admit it." I laughed as I kicked his legs out from under him.

"Well, I could say the same for you, Peter." I began, dodging a punch from Char. "But the fact remains that this is pretty much the worst time you could have chosen to visit. But I suppose you had your reasons, eh Peter? Perhaps your friend in your head?" I quipped, grabbing the leg Peter kicked at me and tugging, throwing him on his back. Charlotte was a little more cautious, but it was still easy flip her on her back on top of Peter. They were both excellent fighters, but no one had ever defeated me. Plus, I knew their moves – I'd taught them, after all.

"Ah, well, about that, Major. . ." Peter started to say, helping Charlotte up. He was hesitating on purpose, the idiot. "Spit it out, Peter." I growled, crossing in my arms. Charlotte looked at me and nudged Peter, who was uneasily fixing his shirt cuff. He looked up and snapped to attention with Charlotte. "Major! Found someone who I thought you'd like to see. Sir!" I was confused for a minute, then realized I'd slipped into what my family called 'The Major Stance.' Alice said it was one step away from what they called 'Major Mode.'

I rolled my eyes. As annoying the reactions were, at least I got answers this way. "I see. So, you thought you'd crash the party because you _found someone you thought I'd like to see?!_ Really, Peter, this takes the cake, even for you. Esta semana ya se había garantizado que hemos nosotros actuando como si estamos caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo, idiota! Me alegro de ver que ustedes dos, no me malinterpreten, pero por esta razón?!" I roared, before noticing the other part of the reunion had gotten quiet. They were watching us, I realized, Bella with some curiosity.

Breathing deeply, I tried to calm down enough that I wouldn't be yelling in Spanish at least. "Jasper?" Bella called. "Is everything okay?" She was worried, confused, and anxious. I tried smiling at her – It probably looked more like a grimace. "Everythin's just peachy, Bella." I said before turning back to Peter and Charlotte. "I told you we should have waited a few days." Charlotte muttered, glaring at her mate. "No, you two, it's fine. Let's jus' get this ovah with." I growled, pinching my nose. I registered Alice's annoyance that I'd let the accent slip and then pushed it to the back of my mind as I turned to go outside.

I heard a gasp in the still-open front door right after I turned. I felt my eyes widen as I, too, gasped. "What the hell are you doing here?" I and the vampire in the doorway asked each other in unison. I dimly realized that I was projecting my shock on everyone and pulled it back, my eyes riveted to the red ones in the doorway. The vampire standing there was about an inch shorter than me, with hair the exact same shade as my own, although his was chin length, not shoulder length like mine. He was slightly stocker, but our similar features were frozen into a mask of shock. "Jasper?" The other vampire asked. "Jackson?" I replied.

Walking forward to meet each other halfway between the corner I'd been in and the door, "It's really you." We chorused. Then Jackson laughed and hugged me, nearly picking me up in the process. I laughed, hugging him back. "I told you that I thought you might like to see him, Major!" Peter crowed. That was followed by a smacking sound and an "Ow! What was that for, Char?" I rolled my eyes. "For being an idiot, Peter." I answered for Charlotte, who snickered.

"Someone mind cluing me in?" Bella asked. "That would be nice, wouldn't it, Bella Bells?" Emmett said, with an exaggerated sigh. "Sorry, Bella," I apologized. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce my older brother, Jackson." You could have heard a pin drop as they stared at us, shocked, confused, happy. . . A few other emotions, simply a medley. I suppose we may have looked odd, as I was slightly leaning on Jackson, while he had an arm around my shoulders. It was a pose we'd fallen into a lot in our childhood, even when I overtook him in height when I was thirteen. (He was fifteen at the time.)

I'd never been a very huggy person to begin with, and my past had definitely made it worse. But just this once, I put up with the inevitable hugs, slaps on the back, and all that _lovely_ awkwardness. (Note the sarcasm there?) Bella stayed on the couch, and after a few minutes of soaking in the happy, excited atmosphere, I ducked out and went to stand by her.

"Are you doing okay, Bella?" I asked, smiling at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's nice seeing everyone again, you know?" She turned her head to look at me, smiling back. "Yeah, I know. It's even better not having that whiny brat of a mind reader here." She nodded, her expression turning thoughtful.  
"Jasper, did you mean what you said to him?" She asked me a minute later. I raised my eyebrow. "You mean, did I mean my threats? Yes I did, Bella. And trust me I say I would gladly back them up as well." She was surprised, but I wasn't going to worry about it. Just then Peter and Charlotte came to introduce themselves.

"Hi, Bella, I'm Charlotte, and this is Peter. But my family and friends call me Char. It's nice to meet you. And you have my word that Peter and I – and probably Jackson – will do our hunting out of state, okay?" Charlotte said, smiling as she extended a hand. As Bella shook it, she smiled. "Hi, Charlotte, I guess you know I'm Bella. And thank you; the gesture is appreciated. " Peter grinned as he held out a hand to shake. "We know Major here back when-" I cleared my throat unnecessarily. "Captain!" Peter raised an eyebrow at me; with his eyes he asked, 'You seriously haven't told her yet?' I'm pretty sure he got the message when I glared at him. Charlotte smiled at Bella again. "What my _dear_ mate meant, Miss Bella, is that we knew Major, err, _Jasper_ here when he was younger. In fact, he's the one who changed us." She said smoothly, although I could tell she had a little trouble calling me by my name, not rank.

When Esme called me back over, I winked at Char and ruffled her dirty blonde hair as I passed, while slyly kicking Peter in the back of one his knees. "Yes, Esme?" I asked with a smile. Hey, I couldn't help it! The happy emotions were certainly powerful. "I don't mean to spoil the mood, but look out the door. I think you'll find yourself looking trouble in the face." She murmured. Looking out, I grimaced. Alice had put Edward back together, and was tugging him across the yard.

"Lovely." I muttered, "Thanks, Esme." Blurring to Bella, I realized Jackson had gone over to her, taking the rest of the family with him. Dodging Emmett and ending up behind the couch, "Bella, Alice and Edward are back." I said, quickly assessing her emotional state rather than just feeling it. One good thing was Bella wasn't quiet on the breaking point, like earlier, but she was still on shaky ground. "Okay, thank you, Jasper." Bella said, trying to smile even as she paled.

Moving to stand by Jackson, I watched the doorway. Soon enough, Alice walked into the living room, a stubborn look on her face. Standing in front of Bella, she smiled. "Hi, Bella, it's nice to see you. I am so, so, so sorry for what Edward said. It was unforgivable, and if I had known he'd say anything that incredibly _cruel,_ _and stupid_, I promise you that I would have made him stay at home." Alice said earnestly. Bella smiled back. "It's fine, Alice. I understand. It wasn't your fault, and I trust you." She said simply, patting the couch next to her. Rosalie and Esme were already squished in, and Carlisle had pulled a chair up near the couch. Emmett was perched on the arm of the couch, and the rest of us were standing near it.

Alice squashed herself in somehow, and then they all immersed themselves in female chatter. However, my gaze was still riveted on the doorway; Edward was busy sauntering in. Bella looked up at him, nervous, slightly scared, but determined. "Hello, Edward." She said, moving to clasp Esme's hand. Rosalie put one her arms around Bella, and Alice stroked her arm reassuringly. "Hello, _Bella._" I tensed as he said her name. "I'm terribly sorry the things I've said and done." He said in a bored tone; with no feeling even if the words were right. I hissed, and Edward's eyes flickered to my face.

"It was wrong of me to say those things about you and leave you in the forest like I did. Even though I _did_ leave you in sight of the house. Will you forgive me?" He concluded. I sighed; it would have to do. . . For now. Bella snorted. "No! I most certainly do _not_ forgive you, you monster! I loved you with all my soul, and then you tell that our relationship was _nothing_ to you! That I was a mere toy!" By now, my girl was standing up, her chin jutting out as she thrust a finger into Edward's face, a streak of iron surfacing in her emotions. (No, I didn't have anything to do with it.) "Then you leave me in the forest, and while you did leave me in sight of my home, you should have known that I'd do what any teenage girl would do and follow you. You idiot! And then you convince everyone to leave me without even saying good bye, without even giving me a way to contact them, you selfish self-absorbed stuck-up snobby good-for-nothing!

"As if tearing me to pieces isn't enough, you decide to show up here again, and call me pathetic, weak and useless! Gee, thanks so much. I walked around like a zombie for months because of you, and if it weren't for Jasper here I don't even know where I'd be by now. And this is how you repay me? Did you know I used to have nightmares because of you? No? Well, you do now! I used to wake myself up screaming every single night because of you. You could care less, am I right?

"You walk around as if you know everything, as if because you can read minds you're the cat's meow! Well, I have news for you, buddy! I have shed my last tear over you. You will not be tearing my family away from me ever again. I have found them, and I am not letting go. I will deal with you _only_ because you are a Cullen, and therefore will likely be hanging around _my_ family. You don't deserve such a sweet, kind, caring, loving family around you. I hope that you never go through what I have because of you simply because I know that you would never come through the other side stronger. No, you would be reduced to a pile of mush. I bet you never knew that I was secretly creeped out by the way you'd spend your nights in my room, did you? I should be thanking you, actually, because you showed me that what your true colors actually are. If I hadn't seen them in time I'd be stuck with you! And _this_ is for all those times you called me 'love', kissed me, and promised me that you loved me!" Bella said defiantly before turning, picking up a chair, and throwing it into Edward's face.

There was a shocked silence in which no one did anything. Then Edward's emotions started turning towards a more murderous tint. Jumping over the couch, I tossed Bella to the waiting gentle hands of Peter and Charlotte, and then ducked as Edward leaped towards where she'd been half a second before. Catching him by the waist, I tossed him out the door. Taking advantage of the few moments before I _knew_ Edward would come back in it, I bowed to Bella. "Congratulations, Bella darlin', you have managed to not only call out all Edward's faults and tell him off excellently, you have also made him extremely mad. Nice move with the chair, by the way." I said with a wink, before blurring out the door.

Edward was indeed running for the door. As I got into his way, he tried to punch. Ducking under it, I kicked him in the side, followed up with a punch to his cheek. In between dodging a barrage of punches and kicks, I kicked him in the nose, sending him flying into the creek. I sighed, this was getting slightly tiring. I had some things planned for the day, and if I had to spend all my time trying to keep Edward from killing Bella, I was not going to be very happy. As I waited for Edward to get up, I could hear Charlotte. "Jackson, honey, calm down. Major knows what he's doing. This is nothing! Just watch."

And then Edward once again tried the leaping-at-me approach. I rolled my eyes as I crouched, then grabbed Edward by his waist and slammed him into the ground, the same way I had with Peter earlier. "Jasper, full Major Mode! It's the only way!" Alice called as I weaved through the punches and kicks Edward was trying to land on me. "Alice, are you crazy?! That's risky at the best of times!" I yelled back, grabbing Edward's arm and tugging, causing the unbalanced idiot to land on his face. "No, I'm not crazy, just do it! It'll be fine, I've seen this!" Alice shrieked back. With a hiss I let myself fall halfway into what Alice insisted on calling Major Mode. I wasn't Jasper anymore; I was the Major who'd existed under Maria's thumb – Cold, calculating, stern, merciless, and a ruthless expert fighter. There was a reason I was still one of the most feared vampires in the South. It wasn't a different personality, but it was close. I did have some rational thought, thankfully, and a full memory of what happened before falling into Major Mode.

Viewing the situation through almost different eyes _did _help I later realized. Edward was still kicking and punching with abandon. Getting close to Edward, I placed a swift punch to his nose, and then as he went flying I leaped after him and punched his side then grabbed his leg. Falling back down to the ground, I casually tossed Edward away from me; he hit a tree so hard it fell over. Walking calmly over to him, I stared at him – He was almost beaten, I could tell, but he came up swinging. Ducking and dodging, waited until he got closer to me, then I grabbed Edward's arms, spun him around a few times, and then tossed him back in the general direction of the house while pulling myself halfway out of Major Mode. It was risky, yes, but I knew that by now his rage was directed at me and not Bella.

I stalked over and waited. Any moment now, Edward would make a bad mistake. And then it came: Running at me, he attempted to kick my head. Grabbing Edward's ankle, I pulled and he went on his back again. In a flash I was locking down his arms and legs, thrusting one arm under his chin. He simply glared at me. "Do you submit?" I growled. After a moment, Edward growled but said, "Fine, I submit."

I got up and turned to walk away, intending to bring myself out of Major Mode when I heard something behind me. Turning, I saw Edward in the process of jumping at me. I laughed, easily slipping into full Major Mode. In seconds he found himself back on the ground missing his arms and his legs again. "Thoughtcha said ya submitted." I said, raising an eyebrow before I tore off his head and tossed it casually behind me as I walked away.

Taking a deep breath, I relaxed somewhat and took myself out of control of my darker side. Looking at the array of destruction stretching from here to the house, I winced. Walking quickly to where the others had gathered on the porch, I sighed. Alice at least was bound to be mad at me for tearing Edward to pieces twice in one day. The pixie in question was skipping off the porch when I reached it. "Alice, I'm really sorry." I started to say, but she shushed me. "Jasper, if you hadn't done it, things would definitely have gone badly. Very badly." I cocked my head questioningly, but she was already heading towards what was left of Edward.

Then the next thing I knew Bella was hugging me fiercely again. "Thank you, Jasper. I shouldn't have said what I did and made Edward so mad. Thank you for protecting me." She muttered. And she really was sorry, I realized; sorry and relieved and happy. "Bella, you did nothing wrong. Why on earth are you apologizing? You did something that I've longed to do for a long time in telling Edward off." I said, patting her back. Blushing, she let go of me and stepped back.

And then it seemed to Jackson's turn to worry over me. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He started to say, but I huffed, moving away. "Really, Jackson that was nothing." I said, rolling my eyes. The bad thing about my very much loved older brother was that he tended to be over protective. "I appreciate the concern, really I do, but it's unnecessary. Have you not seen me lately? I've never yet been defeated by anyone – If I had I wouldn't be here right now. Seriously, that was easy. Edward has no real training to speak of; he uses and depends on his mind reading advantage far too much. I've faced worse than a spoiled whiny mind reader." I said crossing my arms and shifting my weight to one leg. It was unnecessary, but it was a habit that I'd never been able to break.

Jackson groaned. "Fine. Whatever. You're just as stubborn as you used to be, you know that?" I smirked. Esme sighed. "Boys, boys, let's not argue, this is a wonderful day and we shouldn't waste any more of it!" I laughed. "Of course not, Esme, come on, I made sure to reconnect everything."

**~~~TIMESKIP~~~SIX O'CLOCK IN THE EVENING~~~STILL JPOV~~~**

Bella looked at the clock and disappointment flooded her. "Oh, it's six already. Charlie will be getting home soon." She stood up from where she'd been watching Carlisle and I play chess with Jackson. Everyone else was scattered around somewhere. Other than the events in the morning, the day had passed pretty uneventfully. . . Other than the fact that everyone had sat down to play games; that was unusual. I stood up as well. "Come on, I'll take you home." Edward stood up from where he'd been sulking all day in the corner. "Is it safe, though? You being alone with her?"

I growled. "We've been over this, Edward. And we both know the reason I snapped. So, either shut your mouth or let me shut it for you." And then Bella sighed. "You know what? Can Emmett come too?" Emmett jumped up. "Sure, Bella Bells! I'd be glad to." And so we were on our way, after Emmett gave Rose a quick goodbye kiss. We ended up taking Esme and Carlisle as well, on Alice's insistence.

Piling into the truck, Bella, Esme, and I got the cab; Emmett and Carlisle got the tail bed. Squeezed into the middle, I hoped the drive would be quick. Getting in, Bella yawned. She was getting a little tired; after all, she'd been up since, what, six in the morning? Six thirty? I wasn't sure what time she'd gotten up – Unless like certain mind readers, I didn't make a habit of watching her sleep. No, it was far too uncomfortable for _me_ to even be in her bedroom. Watching her sleep? Hell no!

Halfway there, Bella fell asleep. I smiled; she needed it. And Bella certainly deserved it! I mean, throwing a chair at Edward's head? That was a nice move. And then Emmett went around a big curve in the road. Bella toppled over, straight into my lap. Esme looked over and smiled at me; I realized that she did that on purpose. I raised an eyebrow at her, and then placed an arm around Bella.

When we pulled onto Bella's street, I groaned. "Charlie's home," I whispered. "That's not good." Esme muttered. "We'll just have to improvise." I said calmly. Esme nodded in agreement as we pulled into Bella's driveway. "Bella, time to wake up, darlin', you're home." She groaned. "Five minutes." The front door opened. "Bella!" Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett were getting out. "What?" Bella asked, opening up one eye. Then she gasped and sat up straight, blushing. "Oh my gods, I'm sorry Jasper. I swear I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." I smirked. "I could care less about that, Bella. But you have a rather upset Charlie coming." They were saying hello now. . .

She unbuckled as I scooted towards the door Esme had left open for me. Walking quickly at human pace, I walked around the back end of Bella's truck and opened Bella's door for her. "Hi, Dad; you're home from work early." She greeted as I shut the car door. "I'm sorry, Charlie. Bella's truck broke down and we fixed it, and then I asked her to come over and spend a little time with us, and we lost track of the time. Alice would have killed me if we'd seen Bella and didn't let her say hello." I lied smoothly. Charlie looked satisfied with that answer, and so we spent a few minutes saying hello to Charlie and promising that Edward wasn't going to be talking to Bella anytime soon. I even told him that Bella had gone off on him and thrown a chair at his head; he was happy after that, and then we started to walk home. I was giving Esme a piggyback ride, and Emmett was telling Carlisle a joke. Perhaps we let some of our true nature show then – After all, we refused Charlie's offer of a ride home and we were supposed to be walking across the town.

But when we were out of sight of the Swan home, I passed Esme to Carlisle with a smile. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay? If Peter and Charlotte are still at home and want to know where I am, then tell them." And then I blurred back to my lookout tree and settled down to wait out the night watching over Bella and Charlie.

**A/N: Holy crap, ten pages?! Y'all are lucky this time. This is my longest chapter ever, so I hope you enjoyed it! So, what do you think of my little plot twist, eh? *****Wiggles eyebrows* You guys like Jackson? Did I put enough of him in there? A little more about Jasper's big bro will be released in later chapters. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO POINT OUT ANY MISTAKES! This is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. I love constructive criticism! How did the fight scene go? I'm not very good at them, I'm afraid. Do you like what I did with the whole Major thing? Having it almost another personality, but not quite. And NO, Jackson doesn't know that: Jasper is The Major, the vampire that terrorized the South before wandering away; that Jasper's an empath; that Alice is a seer; and a lot of other little facts.  
And you know, I'm hurt that no one answered my question in the last chapter. Does anyone even READ author notes? If you do, tell me in a review, and you get an OC with a name of your choice plus spoilers for what I want/need OCs for. Yes? Yes.**

**~Corn**


End file.
